FLCL: The Breakout
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Naota now a teenager has to face the trials of being a teenager. How will his life change when two old flames come back? And why are robots coming out his head again FLCL the return life music and robots lots of robots!


FLCL:THE BREAKOUT!

by Kluger Sage

I do not own FLCL or its characters it is the creation of the great GAINAX! I am just a fanfic writer.Enjoy my fic!

Prologue: Four years have passed in Mabase since Nandaba Naota had encountered the space guitar playing bounty hunting space pirate tracking alien

Haruhara Haruko. Naota no longer the short stature mature thought processing boy. He is now sixteen and thanks to Haruko a normal bass guitar playing

song writing vespa riding teenager. Naota has to deal now with the trails and test of being a teenager in Mabase

playing in his band the HaruHaru in honor of the first women he loved Haruko. His crew are with him as well Naota and Ninamori seem to be more than just friends.

But unknown to Noata ghosts of the past shall come forth once more altering his course in life. What will happen to Naota he is no longer

the short kid he was but a teenager a normal teenager or so he thought...

**Episode 1: Breakout the stars **

The mist clouds everything in sight Naota emerges among the foggy mist he is much taller near his fathers height his hair is the same but much longer. He sports a sleeve less red t-shirt with v guitar design on it. His torn up blue jeans and black and red skate shoes. Naota wonders aimlessly in the mist wondering if he will ever find his way back. He can hear the faint sounds of crowd as he walks towards the sound the mist above his head begins to disappear in its presences he can see the solar system as the many stars shine upon him.

("Whoa what the hell is this about!!!") Naota says as he is mesmerized by the scene in front of him. In front of him some thing begins to materialize his blue Rickenbacker 4001 bass guitar appears before him Naota grabs it and is shot off into space. As he plays the reffs on his bass guitar Naota's concentration is broken by a faraway image in the distant nebula. It appears to be someone riding a vespa as the image gets closer he hears the words he has not heard in ages

("Ta-kun")

Naota wakes up in the middle of the night his heart pounding his eyes shot open as he could have sworn he knew that voice Naota looks around the room. He kept the bunk beds his room now was an image of his inner soul posters of famous rock bands of Japan, America and Europe. His clothing was all around the floor on the wall and counter where some picture frames of his friends and band. He got up and made his way to his dresser he pulled the last drawer open and pulled it out. Inside was a little black box he opened it. Inside where a couple of pictures of him and Haruko as well as Samejima Mamimi it seemed no matter how hard he tried to let them go they always seemed to haunt his thoughts and dreams.

"hehe its been so long hasn't it girls? Don't worry I'm fine I have Ninamori keeping me straight in line good night." Naota said with a sad smile on his face he placed the photos back in the box and hid it once again in the black void that mimicked his heart. Naota noticed it was three in morning he had to wake up soon school was in about a couple hours being Friday his band needed to rehearse. The morning sunshine came beaming into Naota's room the light hitting his eyes Naota knew it was time to start the day off.

"ahhhhh I'm sooo tired can't believe I woke up in the middle of the night again." Naota got into his navy blue school uniform they where like his old middle school ones except the fact that they were blue. As he stepped out side of his room he was meet by his father he remained the same just a lot more older and annoying

"heey Naota how about a interview with your dear old dad about HaruHaru hmm our readers are wondering about the local scene and its captivating yet fragile insane bass player hmmm" Kamon said as he stared at his son for a response.

"dad not now not in the mood I'm going to be late for school. Canti!!! Canti don't forget to get my stuff for the rehearsal understand." Screamed Naota

Canti was busy helping out Shigekuni with his idol magazine collection. Canti shoot Naota a thumbs up to confirm he understood. Naota darted off to the door. Arriving at school was nothing special he had his own fan club of kogals that drove Ninamori green with jealously. His vispa was almost the same model of Haruhara Haruko Piaggio Naota was black with blue strips going across from the front. In front of the gate was his band mates Gaku he was same as always he wore his track jackets he had a collection of them. He was much taller than Naota around six feet. He was an excellent drummer and a notorious pervert next to him was Masashi he was almost the same height as Naota. His hair was longer and tied in a pony tail he played lead guitar with his fender guitar. Last was Ninamori she let her hair grow long reaching past her shoulders. She wore star pendents to hold her hair her uniform skirt was very short she was the same height as Naota. Her devotion to him was unchallenged as she got into a lot fights concerning Naota she also played guitar. Ninamori didn't play in the band but acted as a substitute if Masashi ever got sick. Naota greeted his friends Ninamori pounced on Naota her lips meeting his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This caused Ninamori to show a little of her pink g-string even-though she had been told not to wear that type of underwear on school grounds.

"Morning Naota I see you didn't get any sleep you pervert your just like Gaku whacking off at night." Ninamori said her voice carrying some amusement. A couple of girls overheard her and laughed as they saw the red faces of Gaku and Naota.

"What!" screamed Gaku Naota looked annoyed he knew Ninamori enjoyed torturing him it was a strange relationship.

"Ninamori do you always have to mark your territory to the rest of the female population in our school!" Naota said annoyed Gaku and Masashi laughed at Naota's choice of words.

Ninamori gave her annoyed boyfriend a dirty look as she squeezed him closer to her he could feel her breast against his chest and the lack of oxygen reaching his brain she leaned forward and gave him another deep passionate kiss.Naota couldn't help but break the kiss as Ninamori was choking him as well.

"Ahhhh ok...ok... don't Ninamori I've only got eyes for you so don't get jealous when some girl wants a picture taken with me or wants my autograph" Naota said as he regained his natural face color.

Ninamori crossed her arms as her eyes locked on to Naota.

"ok fine but if I see another tramp try to fling herself on you she is in for some pain I'll see you later Naota later boys" Ninamori said as she headed towards her class. As Naota made his way to his class room he bid farewell to Gaku and Masashi he couldn't help but remember when Ninamori was calm and more mellow. Ninamori was more friendly and playful but when he started to get more popular with his band the girls started to get more bolder coming on to him in front of Ninamori. Naota all most lost her when she thought he enjoyed the attention of the girls. She finally had enough when they were on date a girl from a rival school came up to Naota it was routine she wanted a picture. Once Ninamori took the photo the girl lunged at me and kissed me in front of Ninamori. Something lashed out in her something awoken. Ninamori swung her left fist knocking out the girl in front of everybody. Then she looked at me and kissed me but this kiss was different. It was strong and passionate not to say our other kisses where dull its that this kiss was to make a point. That's the day I lost the old Ninamori the rich princess into the hard passionate punk Ninamori.

("why can't see she that I love her a lot she means so much to me she fears I will leave her") Naota said to himself. Naota heard the school bell ring he saw that he was late another day in detention was ahead for him as he made his way towards history class his mood was gloomy for some reason somehthing eating away at him. Naota doodled on his paper he could care less what Mr.Samagochi was saying about Meji era his mind dwindle on his dream he had last night. It has been so long since he dreamt about Haruko or Mamimi. He couldn't help but wonder what significance that dream meant nothing out of the ordinary was happening in Mabase. Naota looked towards the giant iron that turned out to be Medical Mechanica. Images of space and the darkness of the nebula invaded Naota's mind seeing all those stars. Naota dived deeper into space the more he did an image began to appear at first it was a blur then it became more clear. The image appeared to be female as it became clear he saw Haruko's face

("Ta-kun") Naota opened his eyes it seemed he dozed off in class he looked around everyone was reading there textbooks Naota looked out towards the window wondering what it meant. As the bell rang for lunch Naota got up and headed out he decided he wanted to be alone for the day. Naota rested against the rail on the roof top it was peaceful a couple of kids joined him up as it was a popular spot for lunch. He couldn't help but wonder what Haruko's images in his dreams meant he has dreamed of her in so long.

"What ever it is I bet it won't be good heh knowing her I bet something will just pop out of my head huh" Naota told himself. His thoughts were broken by the sudden arrival of his friends and girlfriend.

"So here you are! Eh Naota?" Ninamori said with her hands on her hips. Naota could hear Gaku and Masashi snicker with delight they loved to see Naota get chewed out by Ninamori. Naota looked up at his angry girl friend he knew she would berate him for skipping out on her. "oh hey Ninamori sorry I wasn't paying attention" Naota said as he pulled out his paper bag lunch. Ninamori cocked her brow wondering what was up with Naota he didn't seem like his usual self she sat next to him and pulled out tow lunches. Gaku was scoping the place for cute ladies while; Masashi pulled out a rock magazine to read his favorite columnist writer. Naota sat idly by as Ninamori and Masashi debated on you was the top drum player in all of Japan. His eyes caught a glimpse of Gaku getting slapped by some girl. It seemed he said something to their disliking. Naota looked on upwards at the sky wondering what lied ahead for him things were calm in Mabase he enjoyed playing in his band he owed it Haruko for changing his life. Thinking of Haruko triggered a lot of memories images of robots emerging through his head because of N.O. portal in his frontal lobe. Thinking at time he learned to swing from Haruko having her hands on his shoulder guiding him. A smile crept on his face as he remembered when Haruko pulled out Gibson Flying V used to deflect the satellite.

"Naota are you even listening to me anymore. I swear nothing gets to you does it!!!" Spatted Ninamori realizing that Naota had been day dreaming the whole time. Naota was starring at a pissed off Ninamori you by now was crimson red he saw Gaku and Masashi snickering like always at his dismay.

"Heh sorry Ninamori I just had somethings on my mind thats all no need to get mad at me come on!" Naota said pleadingly as he knew how angry Ninamori could get when Naota didn't pay any attention to her.

"Fine whatever you've been acting weird all day Naota. What's the matter with you?"Ninamori said as Naota picked up the concern in her voice. He got up and with both his hands grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ninamori was surprised at first but was lost into the kiss. Gaku and Masashi both had dumbfounded looks as they got up and left the couple to be alone. Naota broke the kiss seeing Ninamori was now in a calm and fluttered mood. Naota got up and prepared to go back to class everyone got up as the heard a sonic boom that reverberated throughout Mabase. Ninamori was brought back from her mood looking aorund to see what caused the sound Naota ran to the rail looking franticly everywhere wondering what the sound was.

"What the hell ?!" Naota said to himself wondering what the sound was. Everyone was chattering among themselves wondering what the noise was as they headed back to class something about the noise was troubling Naota but he just brushed off thinking it could have been a jet. Within the cosmos deep in the darkness of space a lone object came at blinding speed the object was tent of yellow as it passed galaxies and shooting stars heading towards the milky way galaxy.

Naota, Gaku, and Masashi were getting ready to perform at Nana Neko Lounge. Canti was setting up the speakers and amplifiers. School had let out hours ago and they all made there way towards the lounge for their gig that Ninamori found for them. Naota had on a black t-shirt with its sleeves torn off the logo was that of red guitar pick. Naota wore his favorite lucky torn up jeans. Gaku worn long board shorts and white a-shirt. Masahi had on his blue t-shirt with a white vest on with his black jeans. Naota picked up his famous bass guitar and tuned it he couldn't help but be nervous. No matter how many gigs they played the feeling of excitement and nerviness struck Naota. He grabbed his bottled water and drank he knew he had a lot of emotion to release from with in. His voice would need to be strong. Everyone got behind their instruments as Naota turned towards his band mates.

"You guys ready?" Naota asked as he gave them a sly grin. Gaku raised his drum sticks above his head.

"Yes I am I am ready for some groupie love bring them ooonnnnn!!!" Screamed Gaku. Naota and Masashi laughed at the out burst.

"Hell lets show these people how the Haru Haru sound !" Masashi.

The lights came on as the curtain was pulled back the crowed screamed as the saw Naota preparing to start the first song. Naota could feel the energy in the crowd he fed off it. Naota didn't say anything he just winked at the crowed and they went wild as Masahi struck the first cord the sound of his guitar reverberated through out the crowed. Ninamori was setting down at a table the lounge was pretty big the dance floor was packed as the crowed was in front of the performance stage. Ninamori was enjoying the music as well as hearing Naota sing his heart out. What she couldn't stand was the amount of whorish go-kals that were screaming and trying to maul Naota.

"How revolting. Seriously if wasn't for the speakers you couldn't hear Naota-kun's lyrics." Niamorio said as she sipped on her drink watching her boy friend and friends perform on stage. She loved the music hearing Naota going wild on the bass guitar she could the sweat on the guys from the intensity of their performance. Ninamori just smiled she knew that Kamon would feature his son's band in a future article. Something caught Ninamori's eye it wasn't the fact that pictures were being taken of the band it was one person that stood out. Ninamori just saw a brush of red hair zoom by with a camera she couldn't make out who it was but she seemed old and very attractive.

"Hmmm that's weird I swore I've seen her before." she told her self. Ninamori tried to dig deep in her mind to find any clue to see if she recognized the girl. She brushed it off and decided to focus on her boyfriend she wore her hair in pig tails. Ninamori had on a tight t-shirt with the bands name on it she had on her school skirt with black legging boots. The concert continued until nine p.m. She got up and made her way towards the backstage to greet the boys as well as to find off there fans. Naota finished signing off a t-shirt from one of his fans. The girl was very cute he recognized her from her math classes.

"Man Naota you rocked as always I love watching you sign." Anko said

Before Naota could say anything he noticed the red haired girl with the camera coming in his mouth couldn't say anything he knew from the moment his eyes meet hers he knew that Samejima Mamimi had returned to Mabase.

"Hey Ta-kun or should I say Naota-kun you look handsome and wow look at you you're taller just my height!" Mamimi said as she hugged Naota tightly Gaku and Mamashi both had their jaws wide open as they couldn't believe who they were seeing.

"The ex-wife is back" Masashi said

"Hehehe this is bad seeing how the new wife is right over there hehe" Gaku said as he pointed to the stunned Ninamori. Ninamori just stood in awe as if she had seen a ghost

"Ma...Ma...Mamimi?!" was all Ninamori could manage. Mamimi was the same height as Naota now that he was much taller her hair had gotten longer she wore it past her shoulder blades. She had big star earrings she had on a very tight sleeveless red shirt with a black vest. She had on a matching black skirt with fish net stocking and combat boots.

"Hehehe so you're Naota-kun's girlfriend now huh? didn't take you long enough to grab him eh Ninamori"Mamimi said playfully as she put her hands on Naota's shoulder. Naota just blushed at Mamimi's words.

Ninamori aqueezd the bottle water in her hand she didn't know why she was feeling angry and betrayed seeing Naota with "her" again. Naota she the reaction Ninamori was giving off so decided to speak to his girlfriend

"Ninamori look who it is...it's Mamimi I didn't know she was here honestly!" Naota said as he scratched the back of his head wondering what to do.

Ninamori slowly walked towards Mamimi and Naota she didn't know what to do or say.

("What the hell is she doing here?! Out of all the places to pop up here! In Mabase! ") Ninamori said in her mind. Ninamori gave Mamimi a small nervous smile as she extended her left hand to shake Mamimi. Mamimi raised her eyebrow wondering what Ninamori was doing she embraced the purple haired girl in a hug. Ninamori was stunned she had an annoyed look on her face. Ninamori shoved Mamimi away from her

"what the hell are you doing here any way Mamimi!" Ninamori said in stern voice as she starred at a confused Mamimi.

"Hey Ninamori what the hell are you doing..." Naota said as he tried to figure out what was bothering Ninamori

"Don't worry Naota-kun seems like Ninamori doesn't like the face I came to visit my old home town I also wanted to take some pictures of the local indie crowed. Mostly I wanted to see how Ta-kun sorry Naota-kun was doing." Mamimi said as she gave Ninamori a devilish smile.

Naota knew very well what was going to happen as he stepped between Ninamori and Mamimi. Ninamori was taken back by the sudden act Naota displayed

"you're defending her?" Ninamori said shocked that Naota dared to protect her

Naota didn't know what to do he looked everywhere franticly trying to think of something till it hit him literally. Naota clenched his stomach were Ninamori had kicked him. He looked up at her seeing the frustration, anger and jealously in her eyes as she grabbed her wattle bottle and tossed it at Naota's head. The bottle hit Naota between the eyes as cap came off spilling all over him.

"you jerk I don't want to see leave me alone!" Ninamori said as she stormed out of there leaving a hurt and confused Naota. He got up and went after Ninamori

"Ninamori wait! Please wait!" Naota cried out as he made it out side of lounge Ninamori continued to run towards her house not looking back Naota just cursed at himself wondering what was going through Ninamori's head. Naota just starred at the disappearing image of Ninamori running off in to the streets he didn't know what to do or say. He felt someone put an arm around him he was surprised to see that it was Mamimi.

"Well I'm sorry this happened Naota-kun I really am I just wanted to surprise you." Mamimi said Naota knew she was sincere it scared him to see how much she had changed these past years.

"Hey Mamimi want to get something to drink we can catch on old times" Natota said wondering what Mamimi's answer would be. Mamimi smiled at Naota as she winked at him and took his picture. Naota had dumb look on his face as Mamimi took his photo.

"Sure Naota-kun that be fun" Mamimi said as she placed her camera around her neck. Naota, Masashi, and Gaku all sat across Mamimi as they all drank there cola while Mamimi had ordered a beer. Gaku and Masashi were amazed how more attractive Mamimi had become.

"So Mamimi how is it being away from Mabase for so long I've seen some of your photos you've taken for the music magazines Mamimi. I'm glad you have made it in photography..."

"Ha seen! More liked stalked and kept a collection of her pictures Naota1" Gaku said in a loud so everyone could hear. The look on Naota's face could speak volumes as he retrainted him self before strangling his drummer Masashi was looking at Naota and back at Gaku wondering what was going to happen. Naota mood changed from angry to stunned as Mamimi held his hand he turned to her seeing her smiling at him,

"So you're a big fan of my work eh Ta-kun hehehe I'm sorry I just can't help calling you that sorry Naota-kun" Mamimi said as he grabbed her camera and took some snap shots of the boys. Naota, Gaku, and Masashi posed while Mamimi did her magic. The lounge had closed as eveyone grabbed there instrument and prepared to head home. Mamimi and Naota waved goodbye to Gaku and Masashi who both left on Masashi fathers new truck.

"Canti!!!" Mamimi said in a girlish voice as she hugged the robot. Canti's screen appeared a heart as it hugged her back.

"Long time no see huh" Mamimi said as she looked at the robot.

"so where are you staying at Mamimi" Naota asked. Mamimi smiled at him before winking at him "at a hotel care to join me ?" Mamimi said seductively .

Naota blushed at Mamimi's words then turned to his side to shake his head he looked at her annoyed.

"Funny you know I'm with Ninamori Mamimi. Take care of your self" Naota said as he started his vespa

"Naota wait I'll be in town for a while! So come visit ok!" Mamimi said as she waved goodbye to Naota. Naota turned around and smiled at her

"sure" was his last words as he spun off into the street lights.

"Hehe I think I left an impression on him" Mamimi said as she headed towards her hotel.

Naota speed on his vespa through the darkened street lamps it bothered him that Ninamori was jealous to the fact that Mamimi was back. Sure she was something like a girlfriend to him even though she used him to replace his brother. Yet he knew that was over he realized who he was he wasn't Tasuku but Naota.

"damn it Ninamori why can't you just stop being stubborn." Naota said out loud as he speed across the back streets of Mabase. Naota speed faster as he noticed a shooting star coming down something about it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Ninamori looked out her window as she raised her head from her knees her room was very large but at the moment trash, clothing, and a broken glass was all over the floor even a picture of Naota. She lent the anger the jealousy take her over seeing Mamimi brought up old memories of the past.

"He must think I'm so immature. Ahhhh I should call him and say I'm sorry I did get his balls pretty hard he can't see how much I love the guy the blind fool"Ninamori said to herself as he held a picture frame of her and Naota a year ago in front of his house. In the distant she saw a shooting star.

"How pretty. It's not like his old house keeper came to visit what was her name... Haruko oh of course he named his band after her! I don't know what I do if she showed up " Ninamori said as she looked upon the shooting start.

"REPORT! Tell me where it's going to land I want to know who that is coming in our airspace!"Yelled Amarao he stilled looked the same still wearing his ridiculous eye brows. Amarao turned towards his right

"Major Kitsurubami! Do you have the data on who that unregistered visitor is" Amarao said as he checked out Kitsurubami

Over the years she had managed to grow more beautiful her hair was longer tied in a pony tail reaching her back side. She looked at Amarao with disgust as she read the report

"Nothing yet sir we don't know who that is so I'll keep you posted" Major Kitsurubami said finishing reading her report.

"I don't like it" Amarao as he crushed a paper cup in his hand.

The fire had died out as the yellow vespa made it into the stratosphere it slowly reached the ground as it landed gently in front of the train tracks. The figure lifted her googles as the double decker guitar was strapped on her vespa. She looked on her chain to see if it moved just lightly.

"Ahhhh I see I'm back to this place again damn that Atomsk! Hehehe I wonder how Ta-kun is doing" Haruko said as she took off her helmet she scratched her pink hair as she had a devilish smile on her face.

"He is older now I believe hmmm I wouldn't mind seeing Ta-kun and Canti"

Haruko started her Piaggio vespa and headed towards the Nanadaba residence not knowing what would happen or what Naota would have to deal with. For one thing is certain destiny has sent him a joker to deal with.

Hello all this my first FLCL fanfic i written a couple fanfics but never an FLCL. I just wanted to try this out i know its hard to describe the characters we love since the show ended but i like that show so i wanted to write a fanfic about it. It will focus mostly on Naota and the choices and decisions he will need to make dont worry i will have humor and good old teenage drama! And robots lots of lots of robot action! I hope you will enjoy it i accept your criticism and opinion enjoy!

P.S. all you Pink fans out there i'll let you on a little secret except another Pink saga here s a bit"

"The Uchiha clan shall and will be revived I shall do all that I must I have no other choice" Sasuke said to himself as he opened the door to his small apartment. Sasuke's apartment was small his bed was in the living room he had two closets one was his bathroom the other to store his clothes or belongings. The far corner was a tiny kitchen the room was eight feet long and four foot wide. The only thing Sasuke did was meditate and practice his sword skills he was allowed to keep one blade his old katana blade Hokage-sama felt he need something to protect himself with. "


End file.
